The Next Generation
by SinkorSwimm
Summary: Harry's, Neville's, Ron's kids. They all have something in common- together, they can put an end to Voldemort altogether. How will it turn out?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the next generation and the plot that's all.  
  
"Blaine? Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Mom called up the stairs. I'm Blaine. Blaine Gabriel Patil Potter. My parents are Harry and Parvati. I'm eight.I have two younger siblings. They're twins, Kalyn and Klete.  
-Flashback-  
  
Klete, Kalyn, Blaine, Harry, and Parvati,  
  
I hope this owl finds you in good health. I have some exciting news. As I'm sure you can recall, the curse that put Voldemort away for the second time was combined between Harry, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley. Somehow, the curse has created a bridge between not yourself, but your children. Blaine, Kalyn, Klete, along with Brady Weasley and Shawn and Ella Longbottom, have the combined power to rid Voldemort of the world forever. This is an enormous burden to have hanging over them. We have decided to invite the children of eight years or more to Hogwarts. They will be part of an accelerated educational program. The purpose of this is to prepare them for the procedure needed to excise Voldemort. Please reply in acecptance or rejection of this unique education. This, of course, only applies to Blaine Gabriel. Thank you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
So I'm headed to Hogwarts this fall with Ella Longbottom and my best friend, Brady. Today was the day for school supplies.  
"Blaine, Floo over to The Burrow, please. We'll catch up to you," Dad said.  
"Okey doke," I replied. I threw some powder into the fire.  
"The Burrow," I said calmly. I whirled around then landed right next to Brady.  
"Hi Blaine!" he exclaimed.  
"Hi Brady. Ready to go to Hogwarts?"  
"Yup. I'm excited. You?"  
"Of course I'm ready. Have you met that girl, Ella?" I asked.  
"Nope. But her dad was Dad's friend when they were at school." He answered. Dad landed next to us.  
"Hello, boys. Brady, is your father in?" Dad asked.  
"Yup, Mr. Potter, in the kitchen."  
"Thanks," Dad strode off. Then Mom arrived, with Kalyn and Klete.  
"Lets go join the others, boys," she said and we followed her out.  
  
"So Ron, Harry, you two take Blaine and Brady to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. I'll stay with Lavender, Klete, and Kalyn. Okay?" Mom asked.  
"Yup!" Brady and I exclaimed. We were excited for a wand, the supplies, everything.  
"Okay. Bye, hon," Dad said to Mom and the twins. Ron did the same.  
"Ready boys? Okay, we'll Floo on over, I'll go first, then you two, then Ron." 


	2. Ready for Hogwarts?

The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters except for the kids. My plot. The rest is JKR's.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brady and I walked along the street, looking at all the things in the shops next to us, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Eeylops Owl Emporium, the Leaky Cauldron. Our dads walked behind us. "First stop, Ollivanders," Mr. Weasley said. "Okay. Mr. Weasley, since your brothers run the joke shop, do you think you could get things for free?" I asked. He chuckled and replied, "Maybe, Blaine, but I don't really need those types of things anymore." "Dad, could I get things free??" Brady asked excitedly. "Yes, you probably could Bradley. But I don't want you using those Skiving Snackboxes!" Mr. Weasley said, laughing. "Cool. Dad, after we get all the stuff for Hogwarts, could me and Blaine go on our own to look for things?" "Sure. Here we are," Ron said, arriving at Ollivanders.  
  
"Weasleys, and Potters. Good to see you," Mr. Ollivander greeted us. "Hello, sir," I said. Brady did the same. "Well, which one of you gentlemen first?" "Me!" we said in unison. "Go ahead," we both said, again in unison. We laughed, then I stepped forward. "Which is your wand arm?" "Left," I answered. "Very well." The tape measure started taking measurements, and Mr. Ollivander started pulling boxes down from the many shelves. "Okay. Take this one, give it a wave. Cedar, unicorn hair, smooth." I waved it, but to no effect. "Mahogany, phoenix feather, powerful." Nope, nothing happened. "Oak, unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches, whippy." Nothing. After about 7 more wands, he brought out an especially dusty looking box. "This one's quite unique. Dragon heartstring, 11 inches, dogwood. Unique." I took it and waved it around. Green and blue sparks shot out. "Very good, very good! Well, this should interest him." he murmured. "What?" I asked. "Well, Mr. Potter, your wand's dogwood bark is the only one of its kind. Dumbledore suggested we try one wand with it for its versatility. It's quite interesting that it fits you." "Cool!" I exclaimed. Then Brady stepped forward. He tried about 5 wands, then one with pine, unicorn hair, 9 inches fit him. "Another interesting fit. The pine tree gave only three wands. Yours is the first to be taken."  
  
We moved on to Flourish and Blotts for our first and second year books. The accelerated program involved finishing two years in one actual year, so our Hogwarts education would take 4 years. Then to Madame Malkin's for smaller robes. After getting a cauldron, we split up. Brady and I headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with some Galleons. "I wonder what Fred and George have created lately!" Brady said. "Yeah! I hope its something really cool that we can take to school with us," I said hopefully. "Hi Fred and George!" Brady called. "Hey Brady, Blaine. Ron told us about your education. Too bad, you only have four years for all the pranks," Fred said, smiling. "You want to see our new tricks? Shock Wands, they explode in your hands. And Ghost Goop, you cover something with it and it becomes ghostly." "Awesome!" I exclaimed with Brady. "Here are some for you guys. Anything else you two want?" George asked. "Yup. Dad gave us money. Lets see, can we have some Canary Creams, Burning Balls, and some of those Firecrackers. Maybe some Poster Pulleys, and a couple Doortrippers." The twins handed us some of everything. "Family discount. Two Galleons for the lot." "Really?? Thanks!!" we exclaimed.  
  
Before we knew it, it was time to go to Kings Cross. Brady and I had our trunks, and we jumped through the barrier. "Bye, Mom!" I said. She hugged me and told me to send them an owl when I had the chance. Dad had bought me an owl, Skeet. A few minutes later, Brady and I were ready to board the Hogwarts Express. 


End file.
